Papa Smurf (LD Stories)
Papa Smurf ' is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located 'here. He is also a character in The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Papa Smurf is one of the oldest Smurfs in the village at over 542 years, and has the white beard to prove it. When he was a Smurfling, his father, Grandpa Smurf, left the village in search of the purest of the four primal elements for the Long Life Stone in order to keep the Smurfs in the village aging properly and able to live out a full 1,000 years. During the time waiting for his return, Papa always dabbled in alchemy and realized his potential as a wizard when he was an adult Smurf. Sometime after his 400th birthday, he adopted 97 Smurflings (whom he calls his "little Smurfs" despite them all being adults by now) and raised them as his own. From time to time, he has lost his patience with them, but even with all the trouble they can get into, continues to love them unconditionally and is proud to watch their growth. Next in Line After saving the other Smurflings from certain doom, he appointed Brainy as his personal assistant and has been teaching him all he knows of magic, science, and life lessons in the hopes of him becoming a future leader. He stands behind this decision for Brainy despite his sense of entitlement, hubris, and self-absorptive behavior, and one day anticipates that he will make a fine leader - when he is ready, of course. Role in the Village Since adopting his little Smurfs, he has become the assumed Village Leader and has used his magic to help their village prosper through good and bad times. He is constantly using his wisdom and knowledge of both magic and science to protect them from various forms of dangers that exist in the Smurf forest, including Gargamel and Azrael, rogue humans, natural disasters, and even the Smurfs against each other. At times, he must make sacrifices in order to protect his little Smurfs; his concern is more for them than for himself, so it's not uncommon for him to step forward and offer to give himself up in their place. Other times, however, he will help Gargamel or other villains if it means keeping a much more threatening force from hurting the village or the forest. At one point, he convinced the other Smurfs to bring Gargamel back to his hovel in the forest after being hired as Prince Theodore's personal alchemist so they could keep an eye on him; if he had stayed in the castle, he could have wreaked more havoc. Relationships with the Smurfettes There are notably few Smurfettes in the village, but Papa loves them equally. Smurfette The first female Smurf to appear in the village was Smurfette, who was originally a raven-haired harlot. She was created by a spell cast by Gargamel, so she was evil and considered "ugly" until Papa cast a Smurfiness spell on her, thus transforming her into a true-blue Smurf. After this, she became a charming, sensitive, and beautiful golden-haired love interest for the vast majority of the male village population. Papa Smurf had expressed some romantic interest in her when she first arrived to the village, but after some time getting to know her and seeing how she turned down the other, younger Smurfs offerings to be their lover, his feelings have waned. Now they have a more father/daughter type of relationship, and he treats her as equally as his other little Smurfs while still being sensitive about her feelings (which can be swayed more easily than some of the males). Sassette Smurfling Originally, Papa was infuriated by the other Smurflings, Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy, for creating Sassette because they had to obtain the spell from Gargamel's hovel. He swiftly punished them for breaking the first two rules of Smurfdom. After transforming Sassette into a true Smurfling, he grew to adore her in a daughterly way and has even accepted her calling him "Pappy Smurf." He was also pleased when the other Smurfs (especially Smurfette) readily adopted her into the village. Nanny Smurf For 500 years, Nanny Smurf had been missing until she was discovered as a prisoner of Castle Captor, and after she was rescued by Grandpa and several other brave Smurfs, she was welcomed back into the village. Papa has a mutually respective relationship with her, viewing her in a mother/sister sort of relationship. He is aware of the secret she keeps from the other Smurfs and respects her regardless of what she chooses to do with her life. Moxette Smurfette Papa was very displeased with Peewit after he disobeyed his warnings about creating a Smurfette, which is how Moxette came to be. She, like Smurfette, originally had raven-black hair and was considered "ugly," but after Papa transformed her with his Smurfiness spell, she became a much happier, spunkier, and sensitive purple-ponytail-wearing Smurfette. He was a bit surprised at first when her eyelashes were not as prominent, which is the fault of Peewit's when he was casting the spell. Over time, he has grown to accept her as she was made. When he first learned of her talent for mockery, he was skeptical of the other Smurfs accepting her, but was glad to be proven wrong on his doubts. He has come to realize that she mocks the other Smurfs and Smurfettes in ways that are not meant to be hurtful, and all but Brainy find them spot-on and, at times, comedic. Although, now and again he will have to talk to her about hitting "sore spots" when doing her impersonations (ex. Hefty being less masculine when he isn't able to exercise daily). He is naturally concerned about her rebellious nature, such as when she developed a crush on Johan while he was temporarily turned into a Smurf, or how she purposely pesters Brainy just to get a reaction out of him. Relations with Humans Papa Smurf is good friends with many humans from throughout all mainstream and fandom media alike. The Good King's Castle The most commonly seen humans from the King's castle include Johan and Peewit, who visit the village from time to time to assist the Smurfs, request assistance, or simply to spend time with them. Papa also directly knows Princess Savina and enjoys whenever she is able to pay them a visit, which is rare considering Dame Barbara's strict schedule for her within the kingdom. Although the King is aware of the Smurfs' existence, he does not ever leave his castle, nor do the Smurfs go out of their way to visit him unless it's for an important matter, so Papa does not know him as well as he would like. In regards to Falla, Papa gladly welcomes her into the village when she is travelling with Johan and Peewit and enjoys conversing with her. He has found her to be exceptionally intelligent, a good listener, and a strong fighter whehn called into action. He has often wondered whether or not she will want to marry based on the role a wife plays in their time era, but hopes that if she does, she will be happy with her lover and be accepted as she is. King Gerard's Castle Papa is also good friends with King Gerard after the Smurfs helped him overthrow his Aunt Imperia, thus allowing him to claim the thrown he rightfully deserved. His majesty has always been gratefu for their help and is always willing to help the Smurfs when needed, so Papa is happy to pay him a visit for recreational purposes or emergencies alike (although he prefers the first idea). Likewise, he also enjoys hearing from his personal advisor and best friend, Clockwork Smurf from time to time. Occasionally he will visit the village to see the other Smurfs and his girlfriend, Clockette. Prince Theodore's Castle The only person who knows of their existence besides the King and Gerard's kingdoms is Prince Theodore, with whom Papa is fairly well acquainted. After the Smurfs initially restored him to his human form after being turned into a frog by his Court Magician, thus returning him to his rightful place as prince - and saving him from entering a one-sided marraige - Theodore has always been available for his little blue friends. Papa enjoys his sometimes naive, optimistic way of thinking and encourages him to be more willing to express his romantic side because "that's what makes him so smurfy" as he's explained to his fellow Smurfs. Season 10 Episodes Papa Smurf plays an important role in almost every episode of Season 10, but only some pertain directly to the RDK storyline. *Tripped Up (Ep. 6) -- He is a background character since the main focus is on Ripple and Karma the Woodsprites. *Peewit's Smurfy Creation (Ep. 8) -- When Moxette is presented to the Smurf Village, he uses his Smurfiness spell to transform her into a true Smurf. Then he scolds Peewit for making a Smurfette against his warnings. *Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake (Ep. 9) -- Papa and Grandpa work together to find a way to return Johan to normal after Peewit accidentally turns him into a Smurf. *Mystico Returns (Ep. 10) -- Papa is assumably turned into a Goblin along with the majority of his fellow Smurfs when Mystico returns to the village to seek his vengence for imprisoning him back into the magic fountain. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 17) -- Papa has a primary role when Mystico seeks their aid with winning the heart of Vira. With some coaxing, he has Moxette and Brainy do the most work, only offering his assistence when necessary. Even after things don't work out, he is first to notice how Mystico and Moxette's friendship has blossomed, and happily assures her that he is now a friend of the Smurfs. *Hethera the Goblin (Ep. 18) -- After Vira is discovered to be Wisteria the Wood Elf, Papa and a group of Smurfs use the Time Crystals to go back in time in order to find a suitable mate for a heartbroken - and now friend of the Smurfs - Mystico. *Beyond the Mirror's Reflection (Ep. 25) -- When Smurfette finds the Tracing Mirror, Papa reveals that it shows anyone the reflection of their most recent past life. He never expected their friend Ripple to have such a serious reaction to it, though... *Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love (Ep. 49) -- Upon the discovery of Moxette's strong feelings for Johan, he is infuriated when she turns herself human and leaves the Village. He takes a group to the King's castle to stop her, and then swiftly punishes her when they return. *Kiddie Crushes (Ep. 59) -- During one of Peewit's visits to the village, Papa makes a brief appearance when asked by Smurfette if letting Scruple into the village would be wise, considering he is travelling with Denisa. His only role is to deny the option, but he laughs along with his fellow Smurfs when Denisa reveals a liking for Peewit. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- In the Season 10 Finale, Papa Smurf is a strong supporting character. When Johan and Peewit introduce Falla, he is happy to befriend her and make her a part of the village's activities. When Gargamel sets out to break up the heroic trio, however, he and Brainy do everything in their power to stop him. Against all odds, Johan is stolen for the side of Evil, and so he feels guilty for being unable to save him. Season 11 Episodes Papa is set to remain a main protagonist throughout Season 11. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Somebody Learns to Hide - Ep. 2 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 5 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 11 Pending... Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight - Ep. 12 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... A Gift for a Knight - Ep. 16 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas ''- Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Return of the Weresmurf - Ep. 28 He plays a supporting role in the beginning alongside Grandpa and informs Moxette of the Moon flower. He also appears at the end to voice his disproval of her and Smurfette's Imaginarium setting being insensitive to Brainy's former curse. Brainy's Essential Discovery - Ep. 29 In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he is a supporting character who helps make "Bernadette" a real Smurf. In reality, he learns of Moxette breaking into Brainy's studio again and orders her to apologize to him. The Smurfs of Poetic Prose - Ep. 30 Pending... Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs - Ep. 32 Pending... Mind Over Smurf - Ep. 34 Pending... Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience - Ep. 36 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance Papa is easily identified because he, unlike his fellow Smurfs, wears a red Smurf hat and trousers, and has a scruffy white beard with matching eyebrows. Human Pending... Voice Actor(s) After the legendary Don Messick, a suitable voice actor for Papa would be Jack Angel, who currently exists as this role in The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. Trivia *His original hair color was a shade of earthy brown, as discovered from several episodes from the original cartoon show. *He enjoys tea in such flavors as Smurfberry, Earl Grey, and Lemongrass. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:RDK Stories Category:Intellectuals Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Bearded characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Magical characters Category:Heterosexual characters